The present invention relates to a connection structure for bus bars to be housed in an electric connection box.
The electric connection box to be used for branching and connecting a wire harness or the like for an automobile with a variety of electrical equipments branches and connects the electric wires rationally and economically by concentrating a branching and connecting point at one point. A variety of types have been developed for different kinds and applications of automobiles as the wire harness grows dense.
One of the aforementioned electric connection boxes is manufactured, as shown in FIG. 8, by punching a hoop material 6 into individual bus bars 7A to 7C by a press mold, by cutting and raising tab terminals 7a and 7b vertically from the pattern portion of each of the bus bars 7A to 7C, by stacking insulating plates 8A to 8C individually between the bus bars 7A to 7C, and by housing the stack in an upper case 9A and a lower case 9B of an electric connection box 9. Here, numeral 10 designates relay terminals, and numerals 11 and 12 designate relays and fuses.
Since the aforementioned individual bus bars 7A to 7C have pattern portions of different shapes, however, they have to be individually punched out by dedicated press molds so that their fabrication costs rise. If the electric connection boxes of the same kind of automobile belong to different grades, the pattern portions of the bus bars have different shapes to raise another problem of lack of flexibility.